The subject matter regarded as the invention is particularly pointed out and distinctly claimed in the concluding portion of the specification. The invention, however, both as to organization and method of operation, together with objects, features, and advantages thereof, may best be understood by reference to the following detailed description when read with the accompanying drawings in which:
FIG. 1 is schematic diagram of a combiner in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention;
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of a combiner that includes an impedance transformer in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention;
FIG. 3 is a schematic diagram of a combiner that includes a balun for differential receive and transmit ports in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention; and
FIG. 4 is a block diagram of a wireless communication system in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention.